(1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a smoke simulator system for an aircraft cockpit with the features of the preamble of claim 1 and a method of operating such a system with the features of the preamble of claim 13.
(2) Description of Related Art
A standard emergency situation to be trained by pilots of aircrafts is a fire alarm on board. Up to now real fire simulation inside the cockpit was not possible and any simulation of an on board fire alarm was effected only by warning lights in the aircraft's cockpit. Any real feeling and the visual conditions inside the cockpit and/or crew rooms, such as view to instruments, emergency exits etc., could not be simulated.
The document FR 2846562 discloses a fire simulator with a vertical bin simulating flames by strips of a reflective fabric that wave in an air flow created by fans. The lower part of the bin incorporates a liquid smoke container, a pump, an electric motor and a sound source that reproduces the crackling of a fire. The intensity of a simulated fire can be varied according to the way in which fire extinguishers are operated.
The document FR 2843889 discloses a training system for fire fighters comprising a furnace consisting of a gas burner, which is submerged in water in a tank, means of conveying a combustible gas mixture to said burner and an electrode to ignite the gas at the beginning of a drill. The system is also provided with an ignition system comprising a casing which is positioned close to the aforementioned tank, the inner space thereof being thermally protected, and which is equipped with a heat-resistant tube, the free end of said tube being disposed at a short distance above the surface of the water in the tank. Combustible gas mixtures in combination with a burner imply safety risks.
The document WO 03063664 A1 discloses an electrical heating apparatus incorporating a smoke effect apparatus having a container for liquid, an ultrasonic transducer submerged in liquid within the container and an apertured bed located above the transducer. When the transducer is actuated, clouds of water vapour resembling smoke are produced. The clouds of water vapour are drawn upwardly in a current of air induced by a fan heater located above the apertured bed, which gives the impression that smoke is originating from the bed in the manner of a fire.
The document U.S. Pat. No. 6,129,552 A discloses an installation with a screen of large size on which varying images are displayed representing a fire in a sequence under the control of a computer, the person performing the exercise having available modified fire extinguisher devices delivering a virtual jet whose point of impact on the screen can be located, with corresponding information being transmitted to the computer.
The document US 2007218436 A1 discloses methods and apparatus for use in fire extinguisher training implemented electronically without the need for an open flame. The training apparatus includes a display having a plurality of light sources adapted to display a varying light pattern simulating a dynamic flame; a sensor adapted to detect a stimulus emitted by one of a fire extinguisher and a fire extinguisher simulator and output a signal corresponding to the detected stimulus; and one or more processors adapted to receive the output from the sensor and vary the light pattern simulating the dynamic flame on the display in response to the stimulus detected by the sensor.
The document GB 2281269 A discloses a transportable safety training apparatus comprising a reinforced shell simulating an aircraft body and fitted at least with doors and internal seating in positions appropriate to that body, the shell having legs, which may be adjustable, for supporting it on the ground in various different attitudes and lifting points for connection to means for lifting it either to change its attitude or onto a transporter. The interior of the shell may be provided with fittings (e.g. bulkheads, instrument panels etc) resembling an actual aircraft, together with systems simulating smoke and fuel leaks.
The EP1 324 292 A2 discloses a simulator comprising a chamber, visibility-impairing devices connected to the chamber, and orientation devices and rescue devices arranged in the chamber. The visibility-impairing devices include a device for producing smoke, especially a vaporizer for vaporizing a smoke product. This state of the art is used to train users of tunnels, such as car drivers.